Wingman's Hangout/Episode 5
Eric "Wingman" Peterson and Rob "Designopotamus" Irving return for another Wingman's Hangout, and include a great explanation of the differences between currencies. * 1:45 - The first ever multiplayer session of Descent: Underground is shown. It is stressed that it is a work in progress. * 14:22 - The concept of the currencies are subject to change. Company scrip is your paycheck. It will "top off the tank in your ship". It's what you get for doing you job. You get more scrip depending how well you do, but you'll get no less than what you need to repair and rearm your drones. Scrips can buy anything except items that require pallasite crystals, including ship customizations. Pallasite crystals, or "pals" are designed as a gameplay enhancer. Most maps will have it available to mine, and if you find it, you'll become a target. It gives reason for scouts or engineers to search for them. Some items will require pallasite, but it's nothing game changing. It's merely cosmetic. Pals cannot be converted to scrip, but you can buy them with real money. You cannot buy scrip with real money. Buying pals is one way the company will remain afloat as a company. * 31:40 - The team teases that maybe there will be robots in the game. Q&A * 5:05 - Q: The visual style of the ships and lasers feel out of place. A: This is not a full production cycle, but it's there to get into the game. The speed of the lasers will be tweaked, and the designs are definitely not final. The ships are in the concept phase, and look less realistic than they will in the end. A prototype will be out by August. * 7:44 - Q: Are you in contact with other news outlets to push Descent: Underground out there? A: Yes. An Engadget article is coming, and an interview with Bad News Baron is coming as well. * 10:06 - Q: How will ship unlocking work? A: Some aspects of ship unlocking are still being designed. Unlocking in single player will be different than multiplayer. "This is more about better for what you want to do, not better than the other ships." Every ship has 24 points that are assigned across categories to help balance the ships. In single player, unlocks are purpose-based, and unlocking them in single player will make unlocking them in multiplayer easier. Unlocking does not work on a fixed progression, you can unlock any ship at any time. It will not take two weeks of game play to unlock your first ship. * 19:45 - Q: Can you destroy the stalactites? A: Yes. It may contain pals or other powerups, or you can create an environmental hazard for an enemy. * 21:02 - Q: Will there be a chat interface in the game itself? A: Yes. There will also be fun taunts. * 21:46 - Q: Will you be able to swap out wing sections between ships? A: No. Initially, that was the idea, but it didn't work out. There will be a style pack that will be released that you can apply to each ship. * 23:27 - Q: Will the ships bought with pledges be unlocked for both multiplayer and single player? A: Multiplayer, yes. Single player probably not, but you may be able to go back and play them with any ship later. * 24:44 - Q: How will a new player experience Descent: Underground? A: This is something for a possible Design Underground video. * 30:52 - Q: What type of controllers? A: Mouse, keyboard, keyboard only, gamepads, HOTAS.